<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Good Kind of Love by Donteatthefootcream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844435">The Good Kind of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream'>Donteatthefootcream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pride Month 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Kissing, Marriage, Past Relationships, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, Soft Girlfriends, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley and Ivy get married in Las Vegas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pride Month 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Good Kind of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harley always imagined this day would come, marrying the love of her life. At first, she thought it was going to be Mr. J, but no, here she is holding fake flowers (Ivy refused to have her cut real ones) and about to marry Pamela Isley. She was upset to be left by Mr. J, after everything they’d gone through, but Ivy is everything. She’s sweet, caring, smart, and not abusive. She’s drop dead gorgeous too, green skin and all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both refused to go to the courthouse, knowing they’d be arrested on the stop. Nygma had offered, becoming a certified officiate on one of his off days, and that was turned down too. He’d make it a complete disaster, throwing riddles into the ceremony without shame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, no, the wedding couldn’t be big and huge or even in Gotham. They’d throw a party when they get back. Harley’s always wanted to get married in Las Vegas, the lights and the thrills of the city far too intriguing to ignore. Ivy had no preferences as long as she married Harley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was everything Harley wanted it to be. The Elvis impersonator (Ivy questioned Harley’s decision on that, not understanding the traditionalism of it), the cheesy decorations, and the rundown look of it all. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She loved it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look amazing!” Harley practically shouted, nearly dropping the fake bouquet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy walked out from the dressing room in a deep green suit, ivy and little flowers decorating her hair. She was magnificent and all Harley’s for the rest of their lives. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Harl,” Ivy thanked her, taking the spot across from her at the sketchy altar. “You’ve always looked great in white.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harley smiled, tears welling up in her eyes already. “I look great in everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy smiled too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the ceremony started, Harley holding Ivy’s green hands in her pale ones, Harley was already trying not to sob. Ivy looked emotionless, but Harley could feel her shaking hands in her grasp. It was cute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had decided weeks ago that Harley had to say her vows first. They both knew Harley would be a puddle of tears and unable to complete hers if Ivy had gone first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw Ivy, I don’t know what to say. There’s 171, 476 words in the english language and I still can’t find the right one to describe how much I love you,” Harley began, sniffling, “I used to think Mista J was the one for me, but things changed when he left me. You’ve always been my best friend, but in the months after the breakup you’ve been there for me more than ever imagined. More than I ever used to think I deserved. You taught me, Red, that I deserved love. A good type of love, one with hugs and kisses and gentle touches. I’m so glad I get to have that type of love for the rest of my crime infested days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy took a second to collect herself, taking a deep breath. No tears… yet. “Harley, you’ve been an utter pain in the ass for the past several years, but I can’t imagine a world without you. Yet, your laughter and overall joy of being alive has brought a joy to my life that I didn’t know I needed. I thought I only needed plants, and even though I do enjoy them, all I really need is you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harley was sobbing then, most likely over the fact that Ivy has put her above her own plants. Ivy reached out to brush the tears away, not wanting Harley to ruin her makeup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, she continued to cry through the exchange of rings and the only was able to be somewhat comprehensible by the time she had to say “I do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hardly seemed real when Ivy was kissing her, finalizing their marriage, but Harley went by instinct. Wrapping her arms around Ivy’s neck and kissing her back. Harley doesn’t think she’s ever had a better kiss than the one then, kissing the love of her life. Her wife. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>